super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flint Lockwood
Entrance FLDSDMFR Flint and his FLDSMDFR flie to a stage and he gets off of his FLDSMDFR. Special Attacks Neutral B - Cheeseburger Flint will use the FLDSDMFR to create a cheeseburger. With the cheeseburger, it works as a basic projectile. Flint can create up to 4 cheeseburgers with this move. Here is the list of damage it does for the amount of cheeseburgers. 1 cheeseburger - 5% damage 2 cheeseburgers - 9% damage 3 cheeseburgers - 12% damage 4 cheeseburgers - 16% damage Each amount does the same knockback to any opponents the burgers hit. (BTW, the knockback is small) Side B - Ice Cream Snowball Flint will use the FLDSDMFR to create an ice cream snowball. Just like the cheeseburgers, they act as basic projectiles. The snowballs do the same damage and knockback as Mario & Luigi's fireballs. However, since the snowballs are made out of ice cream, there is no fire effect. But instead, there is and ice effect. The ice effect freezes any opponents who hit the snowball for 3 seconds. After Flint throws the snowball, Flint has to wait 5 seconds until he can use another one. Up B - Jello Bounce Flint will use the FLDSDMFR to create a platform made of jelly. This move is somewhat similar to Pac-Man's up B. The jump is exactly the same but it in is reverse. For example, the first time someone uses it, they will go really high and when the third time someone uses it, they will go a bit low. This is somewhat a pretty decent recovery move, Flint can also use this in the air. Down B - Walking TV Flint will summon the TV with legs seen in CWACOM1. This is the only move Flint uses without the FLDSDMFR. While the TV is out, the TV will walk around the stage. If an opponent touches the TV, the TV will kick the opponent whoever walks up to him/touches him. The TV can also be knocked off the stage. If the TV is knocked off, Flint has to wait 10 seconds before he can summon it again. Final Smash - The FLDSDMFR Gone Wrong Flint will get out the FLDSDMFR but this time it will start to act up a bit strange. Then, Flint will hold on to the FLDSDFR and Flint will appear off screen for a short while, then he will come back but in a similar manner to Snake's final smash. In this Final Smash, Flint can shoot many different foods out of the FLDSDMFR. The foods do the same damage and knockback as Snake's pistols in his final smash. After 20 seconds, Flint will come back to the stage and the FLDSDMFR will go back to normal and the battle continues. KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: Ugh! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAGGH!!! Screen KOSFX: *coughs* Taunts Up: Blueprints awesome! Sd: Ratbirds! Hey, what's going on? Dn: *laughs* Victory Options+Failure Clap Victory 1: Flint throws a snowball and says *Snowballs! Snowballs! Victory 2: *kisses Sam Sparks* Victory 3: *eats a cheeseburger* Lose/Clap: *feeling sad* Other Attacks TBA Crowd Cheer Flint Lockwood! Flint Lockwood! Flint Lockwood! Flint Lockwood! Flint Lockwood! Logo Falling Meatball with Spaghetti Victory Theme Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs theme Stage Flint Lockwood's Lab Kirby Hat Flint's hair Colors and costumes *White coat and orange shirt *Green coat and purple shirt *Red coat and yellow shirt *Blue coat and white shirt *Brown coat and green shirt *Purple coat and red shirt *Rick Colors *Sam Sparks Colors *Tuxedo Flint Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Totally Unexpected Category:Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Non-Canon